


twilight of the mortals (playlist edition.)

by zetafic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetafic/pseuds/zetafic
Summary: rillrill's Twilight of the Mortals series near-singlehandedly made me care about Game of Thrones. This is me showing my appreciation.





	twilight of the mortals (playlist edition.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is ultraviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882731) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



> The first twelve songs are kind of a back and forth between Petyr and Sansa, and then for the last three I let Sansa tunes take over, in honor of her taking on Petyr's role in "look like a million dollar man."

1\. Way Down We Go - Kaleo.  
_(oh, father tell me, we get what we deserve.)_

2\. Gun in My Hand - Dorothy.  
_(was it for redemption? was it for revenge? was it for the bottle? was it for the ledge?)_

3\. Low Lays the Devil - The Veils.  
_(come lay your head on my lap and let your hair fall back. you've got to live with yourself, so baby don't look back, don't look back!)_

4\. 7 Devils - Florence and the Machine.  
_(holy water cannot help you now.)_

5\. Hustler - Zayde Wolf.  
_(i didn't come from luxe or own no diamonds. yeah i was barely getting by...but now i'm a titan.)_

6\. A Little Wicked - Valerie Broussard.  
_(beware the patient woman, 'cause this much i know: no one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne.)_

7\. NFWMB - Hozier.  
_(if i was born as a blackthorn tree, i'd wanna be held by you, felled by you, fuel the pyre of your enemies.)_

8\. Off to the Races - Lana Del Rey.  
_(my old man is a bad man...)_

9\. Call Me Devil - Friends in Tokyo.  
_(i'll steal your soul. i'll eat you whole. ain't no other way.)_

10\. Castle - Halsey.  
_(they're gonna make me their queen--and there's an old man sitting on the throne there saying that i prob'ly shouldn't be so mean.)_

11\. I'm a Wanted Man - Royal Deluxe.  
_(the law ain't never been a friend of mine. i would kill again to keep from doing time. you should never ever trust my kind.)_

12\. Wild Woman - Sleep Machine.  
_(i'm a blood, sin, seduction, black magic spirit child in the spinning sky.)_

13\. you should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish.  
_(your silence is my favorite sound. watch me make 'em bow.)_

14\. Start a War - Klergy & Valerie Broussard.  
_(so you wanna start a war in the age of icons? so you wanna be immortal with a loaded gun?)_

15\. Glory and Gore - Lorde.  
_(but in all chaos, there is calculation: dropping glasses just to hear them break.)_


End file.
